Scaffoldings with raisable platform mounted on a tower or the like are well known in the art of building construction. These scaffoldings require the tower to be temporarily secured to the adjacent structure at a relatively low height, starting at about 20 feet from ground, when carrying substantial loads. These attachments require the help of skilled technicians and prevent the scaffolding from being rapidly displaced from one place to another whenever required. Furthermore these types of scaffoldings usually include massive and heavy sections of towers in order to carry significant loads with a relatively small size cross section.
There is no existing ‘portable’ size scaffoldings in which the overall structure is relatively light weight for self-support while being easily assembled and/or disassembled by a single worker, and still allowing for the worker being on the vertically displaceable platform to be capable of displacing himself/herself all along the platform through the tower.
Furthermore, existing scaffoldings always require significant amount of equipment that usually need to be carried independently from the scaffolding itself, such that either many back and forth displacements between two points are required or many motor vehicles are used to carry them all. Alternatively, a single truck with a large loading platform could be used, but such a truck would have limited access to construction areas and typically requires a skilled and licensed driver.
Similarly, existing non-raisable scaffoldings, in order to cover a surface of approximately 40 feet wide by 32 feet high (about 12x10 meters), requires about 4 hours to be fully installed by a minimum of two skilled workers, before use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved self-contained portable self-supporting scaffolding kit.